geronimostiltonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thea Stilton
- Show= }}}} Thea Stilton is the main protagonist in the Thea Stilton series. She is Geronimo Stilton's older sister and a special correspondent for The Rodent's Gazette. Biography At Mouseford Academy One of her favourite adventures begins at Mouseford Academy, the school she went to when she was just a young mouseling. When she came back to teach a journalism class when her friend ( principal of the school when she was a young mouselet) Octavious de Mousus invited her. (when she was a grown mouse) she met five special mouselets. They liked her so much that they decided to name their group the Thea Sisters after her. Thea was so touched by that, so she decided to write about the famouse adventures of those five mice. Appearance and Personality Appearance Thea is a tall, slender and a gray furred rodent. She has a long snout. Her outfit often changes but in the books she is often seen wearing a royal blue jacket with a white fur collar, a lavender or pink scarf and blue pants. In the TV series, her appearance is still the same as the book series; tall, slender and grey-furred. Her clothing has varied from the book series, however. She wears a black jacket with white collars and a pair of yellow buttons on their tips, underneath it is a pink v-neck shirt with its collar folded slightly upwards to the outside, and a pair of dark grey pants on the bottom. She has a reddish-orange nose (color depends on lighting), a pair of purple irises in her eyes and has purple eyeshadow applied on the eyelids. Personality She is shown to be very athletic and loves all sports, especially Karate, Kung Fu, and Rat-jitsu. She usually gets into fights with Trap. She drives a motorcycle, and gets a kick out of bursting into her brother's office at the Rodent's Gazette while riding it. oh, and she loves adventures too. Thea is shown to be quite the opposite to her brother as she absolutely adores travelling, going on adventures and meeting rodents from all around the world; while Geronimo hates planes and is afraid of almost everything. Like Trap Stilton, she sometimes calls Geronimo 'fraidy mouse." She loves the colour pink. She flew in a pink helicopter full of pink wedding items for Miss Angel Paws and Gentlemouse's wedding. Thea has a very alluring effect on male mice, and many like her. Hercule Poirat and Bruce Hyena both have a crush on Thea. The Thea Stilton Series Thea has mostly written books about the adventures of Thea Sisters Colette, Nicky, Pamela, Paulina, Violet. Here are all of the books they appear in: #1: Thea Stilton and the Dragon's Code (April 2009) #2: Thea Stilton and the Mountain of Fire (September 2009) #3: Thea Stilton and the Ghost of the Shipwreck (March 2010) #4: Thea Stilton and the Secret City (June 2010) #5: Thea Stilton and the Mystery in Paris (November 2010) #6: Thea Stilton and the Cherry Blossom Adventure (March 2011) #7: Thea Stilton and the Star Castaways (June 2011) #8: Thea Stilton: Big Trouble in the Big Apple (September 2011) #9: Thea Stilton and the Ice Treasure (December 2011) #10: Thea Stilton and the Secret of the Old Castle (March 2012) #11: Thea Stilton and the Blue Scarab Hunt (June 2012) #12: Thea Stilton and the Prince's Emerald (September 2012) #13: Thea Stilton and the Mystery on the Orient Express (December 2012) #14: Thea Stilton and the Dancing Shadows (March 2013) #15: Thea Stilton and the Legend of the Fire Flowers (June 2013) #16: Thea Stilton and the Spanish Dance Mission (September 2013) #17: Thea Stilton and the Journey to the Lion's Den (December 2013) #18: Thea Stilton and the Great Tulip Heist (March 2014) #19: Thea Stilton and the Chocolate Sabotage (June 2014) #20: Thea Stilton and the Missing Myth (December 2014) #21: Thea Stilton and the Lost Letters (June 2015) THe best #22: Thea Stilton and the Tropical Treasure (December 2015) #23: Thea Stilton and the Hollywood Hoax (June 2016) #24: Thea Stilton and the Madagascar Madness (December 2016) #Thea Stilton and the Frozen Fiasco (June 2017) #Thea Stilton and the Venice Masquerade #Thea Stilton and the Niagara Splash (May 2018) #Thea Stilton and the Riddle of the Ruins(September 2018) Thea Stilton Special Editions: #Thea Stilton and the Journey to Atlantis (October 2012) #Thea Stilton and the Secret of the Fairies (October 2013) #Thea Stilton and the Secret of the Snow (October 2014) #Thea Stilton and the Cloud Castle (October 2015) #Thea Stilton and the Treasure of the Sea (October 2016) #Thea Stilton and the Land of Flowers Mouseford Academy Books # Drama at Mouseford # The Missing Diary # Mouselets in Danger # Dance Challenge # The Secret Invention # A Mouseford Musical # Mice Take the Stage # A Fashionable Mystery # The Mysterious Letter # A Dream on Ice Trivia *In the TV series, she is voiced by Sarah Edmondson. *In the TV series, Thea along with the others will flee if any danger in a life threatening magnitude comes across her path. This maybe viewed as very unlike her by some, but fact is that everyone does when when they meet something that could cause fatal harm to themselves. *In both the TV and book series, Thea has the license to pilot just any vehicle. In the books, she's driven her motorcycle, sailed a catamaran to Whale Island and she's even mentioned to drive a car. In the cartoon, she pilots a helicopter, a plane, her motorcycle, Geronimo's car, and pilot the Metamouse Multi-vehicle. *In the TV series, Thea's motorbike is depicted as a pink superbike resembling a Ducati while in the books, it is depicted as an 80's naked bike with a cheese-colored paintjob. *In the later books in the Editorial Staff photo, Thea can be seen parking her motorcycle on the round table inside Geronimo's office while there are still mice using it. *With the status of Geronimo actually being adopted to the Stilton family, it is unknown for sure if Geronimo is her biological brother. Description according to Atlantyca "Thea is a special correspondent for the Stilton Media Group. She isn’t much of an office mouse, she prefers hanging from tree branches and climb building ledges to get the perfect shot. Thea is strong and confident. She has a black-belt in Karate and she can pilot or drive anything that’s been built, but she’s also vulnerable and has a wry sense of humor. There’s a sensitive side to Thea, her weak spot being for Benjamin, whom she loves dearly and would do anything for. Thea is a tomboy and adventurer. Her insecurities however are with her feminine side. That’s another area where’s she’s vulnerable. She’s beautiful, and loves to look pretty, but she’s out of her element in a ball gown and high-heels. She can carry it off… until she has to walk, then her awkwardness shines through." Gallery Thea-190x300.jpg|Thea's appearance in the older books Thea-Benjamin-on-a-superbike .jpg|Thea on her pink superbike with Benjamin Metamouse .jpg|Thea piloting the Metamouse. 1026-3.jpg|Thea in her bikini (A.K.A. The Invisible Wedding Dress) in Top Model Thea thea stilton.jpg|Thea in a purple dress Thea cartoon.gif Category:Rodents Category:Stilton Family Category:The Rodent's Gazette Staff Category:The thea sisters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Thea Sisters